Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for organizing and storing compact disk (CD) recordings, and more particularly to a carousel system which is modular in nature and which can be used to store and display, for ease of selection, a large plurality of CD albums or cases in a relatively small space.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past several years so-called compact disks or CDs have, to a large extent, replaced the older phonograph records as the more popular means of recording audio programming. CDs are also coming into use for storing digital data as a computer input media. The CD itself comprises a plastic disk which has been metallized on each of its major surfaces and then audio information, such as music, voice, etc., is digitally encoded therein using laser technology. Such a CD may then be inserted into a CD player where the information is decoded and converted to analog form for playback through audio amplifier equipment.
In accordance with current standards, a CD is approximately 43/4 inches in diameter and has a thickness of about 1/16 inch. They are generally sold in a molded plastic container or case which also will typically include graphics and other artwork helpful in advertising and promoting the sale of the CD. The album or case comprises a standardized rectangular box measuring 5-9/16 inches long by 47/8 inch high by 7/16 inch thick and formed as two pieces which are hinged together about a spine, allowing the box to be opened and closed about the CD which it is designed to protect.
When the number of CDs owned by an individual increases beyond a certain point, it is desirable to have some means for storing them while at the same time displaying the cases containing the CDs in such a way that they remain organized and readily viewable for selection of a particular recording. There are on the market small cabinets having drawers which may be slid in and out where those drawers are partitioned to contain the CD cases on edge therebetween. When selecting a particular piece of music for play, the owner must pull out the drawer and then view downward on the binding edge of the album box to read the identity of the various pieces. This drawer-type storage approach has the disadvantage of making it difficult to locate a particular selection, especially when plural cabinets are stacked relative to one another in a rack in which the CD player and other audio equipment are contained or, for that matter, even when such drawer cabinets are placed on a shelf.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for storing and displaying CD cases for facilitating the location and selection of a particular CD from a large plurality of CD cases.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for organizing and containing CD cases which is modular in nature, allowing expansion of the storage capacity but without limiting one's view in a way which might hamper the ability to find a particular selection.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The foregoing features, objects and advantages of the invention are achieved by providing a base member including a rotatable carriage in the form of a spider which supports at least one reel assembly. The reel assembly, itself, comprises a vertically oriented central cylindrical core and a pair of parallel vertically spaced-apart circular disks, the flanges having a series of radially oriented ribs formed on the opposed faces thereof. The spacing between the disks is such that a CD case can be fitted between adjacent sets of parallel ribs on each whereby they are maintained in an upright orientation with the CD identifying graphics clearly visible. At the innermost end of these ribs are four serrations which mate with those found on all commercially available CD cases causing a friction fit. Being rotatable, the reel containing the CD cases can be turned as the identifying labels are brought into view by a person looking straight on. The reels are also designed so that two or more may be stacked in interlocking relationship allowing both to be rotatably supported on the base.
In its simplest form, then, the invention can be seen to comprise a carousel for storing and displaying compact disk cases and includes a base with at least one storage reel rotatably mounted on the base where the reel includes a means for supporting a plurality of compact disk cases, on edge, with a predetermined angular spacing between each such case.